There for you
by VickyT36
Summary: When Zoey goes to get her wisdom teeth removed, Mike tries to be there for her. Many obstacles get in his way, but with his different personalities help him to there on time.


**What's up, readers? VickyT36 here with another total drama fanfic, enjoy!**

**There for you**

It was an ordinary day in Toronto, and Zoey who used to be on the show Total Drama was currently at a dentist appointment.

"Everything's looking good so far, Zoey." the dentist told her. Zoey felt relief hearing that.

Suddenly the door opened, and a hygienist poked her head in.

"Here are Zoey's x-rays, doctor."

And she handed him an envelope.

"Thank you." He took them, and put them on the screen.

"How do they look?" Zoey wondered.

"Hmm, it appears your wisdom teeth have erupted."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Zoey wondered nervously.

"I'm afraid so. It's time for your wisdom teeth to come out." he told her.

* * *

Once she was all finished, the dentist told her mother, and they made an appointment for her surgery at the end of the month. On the way home Zoey was quiet, going to the dentist made her nervous enough, but getting her wisdom teeth taken out made her a little scared.

"Don't worry, Zoey, oral surgery isn't so bad." her mom comforted.

"Yeah, but they're still going to cut up my mouth." Zoey replied.

Her mom squeezed her shoulder to comfort her daughter.

* * *

The following day Zoey got together with her boyfriend, Mike at the mall.

"Wisdom teeth removal?" he asked, as they walked down the way.

"Yeah, it's scheduled for the end of the month. Can't believe it." Zoey replied.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad. I mean you'll be asleep the whole time." Mike told her.

"I know, but I'm still a little nervous."

"Would it make you feel better if I was there with you?"

"Really, you'd do that?"

"Sure, just give me the time and the place." Zoey smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the hug.

"My surgery's the last Monday of the month, it's at the dental clinic downtown, and it's at 9:00." she informed.

"I'll be there." Mike promised.

* * *

The days went by, and when the last Monday of the month was close, to make sure he wouldn't be late, Mike set his alarm clock to go off at 7:00. When that day came, he shot up when the beeping started.

He turned it off, yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Well better get ready."

He got a quick shower, got dressed, and went down to breakfast.

"Morning, Mom, hey Dad." he greeted.

"Morning, sweetie. French toast, veggie omelette, bacon and sausage quiche, cereal?" offered his mom.

"I'm just Mike today, Mom."

"Well French toast it is then."

"Big day planned son?" asked his dad.

"Yeah, I gotta be at the dental clinic by 9:00." Mike explained, while eating his food.

"It's really nice what you're doing for Zoey." his mom complimented.

"Yes, but you better hurry, there could be traffic." mentioned his dad.

Mike froze, he didn't think of that.

"Thanks for the information, Dad."

After eating, he got on his bike, and peddled downtown.

* * *

So far it was a pretty smooth trip, and we was able to stay out of the way of the cars.

"This is good, I'm gonna make it." Mike told himself.

A few feet later, he noticed his front tire wasn't rolling right, then he couldn't move anymore.

"What the?"

It turns out he'd ran over a nail. He could feel the frustration boiling in him.

"(Gasps) stupid nails. Why in my day we didn't leave nails around, someone could poke a hole in his foot." Chester complained.

Mike quickly snapped back to himself, and observed the problem.

"Okay, no need to panic my bike has a flat tire. I'll just call home, and see if my parents can give me a lift." Mike pulled out his phone, but before he could dial, he remembered something.

Both his parents were at work, so they wouldn't be able to do it.

"Okay, I've still got some time before Zoey's surgery, and I'm not that far. I can probably make it there on foot."

So he grabbed his bike, and ran beside it.

* * *

He managed to get pretty far, until he came to another obstacle. Part of the road and sidewalk was blocked off due to construction. Constructions workers carried bags of cement, drove forklifts, and put up beams.

"Now how do I get through this?" he asked himself.

Suddenly he gasped, and Svetlana appeared.

"There iz nothing that can shtop Svetlana."

Using her moves, she flipped, leapt, and twirled around the many workers and machines. All while carrying the bike. When she landed on the other side, Mike took control again.

"Whew, that was close."

And he continued on. As he hurried down the sidewalk, he didn't notice that the hedge to the right of him, had branches sticking out. His shirt got caught, and it tore off. Mike gasped, and Vito came out.

"Eh oh, why we doing this the hard way?" he asked.

He picked the bike up, held it over his head, and began running down the sidewalk. Sure he got some stares from people, but he kept on going. Finally he came to some businesses.

"Finally we get to civilization." Vito relied.

He kept going until he got to the dental clinic. He was about to go in, when a worker stopped him.

"Sorry, sir you'll need a shirt before you come in."

"Aww man." Vito complained.

He gasped and Mike returned.

"I gotta get me a shirt."

He put his bike in a bush, and hurried down the street. He managed to find a clothes store, and hurried inside.

"Shirt, shirt, where are the shirts?"

As he walked around, he managed to find some hats.

"I hope Manitoba can find clothes."

And he put on a Fedora. He gasped, and Manitoba took over.

"Let's see, shirts, shirts. Well they always put things in store in different orders." said Manitoba in his Australian accent.

He went down the aisles, and passed the hats, pants, shoes, jackets, and then finally the shirts. After grabbing a shirt that looked his old one, he purchased it, put it on, and took off the Fedora.

Now back as himself, Mike ran back to the dental clinic.

* * *

Once inside he looked around, and saw Zoey and her parents.

"Zoey." he called.

"Mike you made it." she said happily.

"Zoey, we're ready for you. And you can bring one person back with you." called a nurse.

Zoey hugged her parents, and walked up to Mike.

"I'm ready." she told him.

Before they went back, Zoey's dad called out.

"Mike...make sure she's all right."

"I will." Mike promised.

The nurse led them back, and to an empty exam room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly."

And she left them alone. Zoey sat in the chair, and Mike sat on a stool beside her.

"You know I was a little worried you weren't gonna make it."

"There were some obstacles. But don't worry, I'm here." he told her, holding her hand.

Zoey smiled at him. Then the doctor came in with the nurse.

"Morning Zoey, and who is this?" he asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Mike." Zoey introduced.

"Well Mike, perhaps you can help make Zoey a little more comfortable."

"How?"

"We have some pillows and blankets here." the nurse told him, referring to some open spaces.

As the dentist and nurse help get Zoey prepped, Mike fluffed a pillow and put it behind Zoey's head, and covered her with a blanket.

"Okay, Zoey we're about to put you on the IV now, you'll be asleep shortly after we put it in."

"Okay." Zoey replied.

She held Mike's hand, as the needle went in.

"I'll see you when you wake." Mike told her.

And Zoey's eyes closed. The nurse sent him back out to the waiting room, they got to work on the surgery.

* * *

After an hour, the nurse came out to the waiting room.

"Anyone here with Zoey?"

Her parents and Mike stood up.

"Zoey's surgery went very well." she told them.

"That's good." replied her dad.

"We put her in a little recovery room, you can take her home in a few minutes."

"I better get home, can I come by and visit Zoey tomorrow?" Mike asked her parents.

"Sure, get home safe, Mike." said Zoey's mom.

"Thanks again for helping me fix my bike, sir." Mike told them.

"No problem." called her dad.

* * *

The next day, Mike biked his way to Zoey's house. He knocked on her door, and was let in by her parents. He went up to her room, and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Zoey answered.

Mike went in, and saw Zoey lying in bed.

"Hey, Zoey how you feeling?"

"Besides my sore mouth and swollen cheeks I'm fine."

"Well I brought you something."

And from his backpack he pulled out a container of strawberry ice cream.

"My favorite." Zoey squealed.

After pulling out a couple of spoons, they shared a cold tasty treat.

**The End**


End file.
